


Finding You, Finding Me

by Dauntless Fire (Vexzor)



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexzor/pseuds/Dauntless%20Fire
Summary: Tris is found in the middle of the night after being assaulted by another initiate.
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Finding You, Finding Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Divergent series.

She was hunkered down in one of the corners of the training room, trying to look small as possible so she could hide. It was the first place she thought of since it was after hours and she knew that no one would be there; that and the fact that she didn’t know the compound well enough to hide somewhere else.

She had met Peter in one of the many hallways of Dauntless and didn’t expect his actions, figuring that he was all talk. He had grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall, holding her in place as he squeezed her neck.

Shivering from the memory, she brought her knees up to her chest as she tried to comfort herself. He had her in a tight hold that no matter how she struggled against the jagged wall, she couldn’t get loose. It was the first stage of initiation, so not only was she just learning the ropes, but she was much smaller and weaker than the rest of them. 

Tears rolled down her face and she gently brought her hand up to wipe them away. She asked herself why she was so weak. However, she knew that growing up in Abnegation was the reason why, but she couldn’t bring herself to angry at her old faction. Her parents where there, and that’s where she grew up. Too many fond memories of her family blocked out her hatred. Oh, how she missed them.

She tried to hold back her sobs, as she didn’t know if Peter was still around or looking for her. ‘Don’t cry. It’ll make everything worse. Dauntless don’t cry.’ She thought, but her quiet sobs continued regardless of her scolding herself. She wiped at her face to clean the tears and snot away, but it was useless. No matter how long she wiped, the tears wouldn’t stop running down her cheeks. What kind of dauntless was she? 

In her battle with her tears, she didn’t realize that someone had entered the training room, and she didn’t know that she had caught that someone’s attention with her sobs. He slowly made his way to where he heard the sound, his footsteps silent as he made his way over, and smirked to himself when he finally saw who it was. 

“What are you doing here Stiff?” He smiled to himself as he found her in this kind of condition. “You know it’s against the rules to be out of the dormitory at night?” He asked, walking closer and hearing her trying to stifle the small sniffle sounds she was making, which made her choke on them instead. “You know I can write you up for this? Three strikes and your out… This makes the second strike for you.” He whispered in her ear as he leaned in real close this time.

“What’s wrong, Stiff? Do you miss your Mommy and Daddy?” He teased trying to make her mad and lash out at him. Leaning back so that he was towering over her again, he tried more intimidation tactics to see if that would work. “I wonder how they would feel about their daughter being factionless? I wonder if they disown you? I mean, you did betray them after all.” 

She didn’t answer him, and it was starting to piss him off. However, he did take notice that the whole time he was badgering her, her sobs were slowing down. Maybe he was getting to her after all? He chuckled.

“You know, ignoring your superior is an act of defiance. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. We train soldiers, not rebels. And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll answer me.” To say that he was impatient was an understatement as he bounced on this heels behind her, almost subconsciously begging her to talk back to him. But he was yet again disappointed when she didn’t give in to his prodding. “I could also force you, you know. Hang you over the chasm like your candor friend.” Nothing. 

That was the last straw, as he crouched down, grabbed her by her shoulders, and spun her around to face him. She kept her eyes lowered in a submissive gesture, looking everywhere but his eyes. Her cheeks were red and puffy from lack of air and her constant rubbing at them. Tear stains ran down them, as she bit her lower lip to keep it from quivering, but it was no good; His eyes had already caught the movement.

Eric’s eyes narrowed as they wandered over her face, and then down her neck towards her tattooed ravens that he had admired from afar. His shoulders tensed when he saw the bruise that was starting to form over her jawline and neck. They were handprints.

He didn’t want to admit it because the initiates need to learn how to fight for themselves, but there was no mistaking that he felt anger over whoever would touch his initiates. He wasn’t blind or stupid. He knew the eyes that looked at her. He knew the members of Dauntless were cunning and perverted, and there was no doubt in his mind that if she would get lost they would take advantage of the opportunity. But what fulled the fire the most was that they thought they would get away with it, when he was over the initiation this year. He’d find out who it was, and he’ll be damned if they get anything less then hanging from the chasm for their punishment.

The rage he felt within must have bled out onto his face because Tris flinched and turned her head to the side, looking away from him. He had to be careful. She still felt vulnerable, and it clearly showed in her actions. He didn’t want to ruin getting information from her, so he’d have to play this as an erudite. He remembered some studies from his birth faction, but he only remembered some psychology; he was too focused to become dauntless during that year, that he failed to learn all he could. But what he did learn in that course work was how people would do almost anything if they were scared enough, and that stuck with him until this very day. That was also the reason no one trusted him as well. So why would she? Well, he was going to have to try at least. 

Sighing, he made sure that his feelings were hidden behind a mask. However, she didn’t look at him; her eyes were still downcast. So with a gentleness that even surprised him, he reached out and slowly brushed his rough and scared knuckles across her skin. His silver eyes were tracing where his fingers lightly caressed and danced over the tender flesh of her face and neck. A tear escaped her eye and slowly made a path down the side of her face, which he gracefully wiped away with his thumb.

“Look at me.” He whispered, as he stroked his thumb across her cheek, and was rewarded when her hazel eyes met his after a small hesitation. 

“We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreciate any feedback and encouragement, so let me know what you think.


End file.
